


О Силе и удаче

by ComOk



Category: Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, возможная временная смерть персонажа
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23200525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComOk/pseuds/ComOk
Summary: Когда Веджа спрашивали, как ему удалось пережить аварию без единой царапины, он только загадочно улыбался.Пропущенная сцена к комиксу «Реквием по проныре»





	О Силе и удаче

В Силу Ведж никогда по-настоящему не верил.

Его вообще смущала необходимость во что-то верить: он предпочитал знать, понимать, иметь возможность пощупать руками. Сила же была чем-то мистическим и эфемерным, ею хорошо ругаться и желать удачи, но воспринимать всерьез? Увольте. Даже знакомство с Люком до конца его не переубедило. 

Но то, что произошло во время поисковой экспедиции в системе Марлев, плохо укладывалось в привычную картину мира.

*  
Ведж полулежал, прислонившись к дереву, и смотрел, как догорает его «крестокрыл».

Он не помнил, как выбрался из кабины. Мысли вообще были путаными и рваными. Вот Дллр говорит, что слышит какую-то музыку, вот Ведж снижается, чтоб получить лучший обзор, и вдруг, неизвестно откуда — «колесники». Шквал огня. Щиты в хлам, двигатели в хлам, астромех уничтожен, и «крестокрыл» камнем валится в джунгли. 

Ему не хватило высоты, совсем чуть-чуть. Еще немного — и он бы справился, он бы выровнялся, но трясущийся истребитель цепанул плоскостью верхушки деревьев и закувыркался, выдирая рукоять управления из пальцев; он услышал отчаянный крик «Ведж!» в наушниках, а потом...

Потом — теперь — он сидел в десяти шагах от всмятку разбитого истребителя и понятия не имел, как тут оказался.

Нельзя сказать, что этот вопрос его сильно беспокоил. В пламени пожара было что-то умиротворяющее. Веджа даже почти не волновало, что это его «крестокрыл» горит.

Если ему надоедало смотреть на огонь, он мог опустить взгляд и смотреть на свое тело. Это зрелище было не таким умиротворяющим, но довольно занимательным. Черные кляксы высохшей крови. Белая кость, зазубренным осколком вспоровшая ногу. Лохмотья обугленной кожи, приоткрывающие красноватые мышцы.

Сквозь мешанину сломанных ребер Ведж мог видеть свое сердце: скользкий бордовый комок в груди. Точнее, он думал, что это сердце, но, наверное, ошибался. Сердце ведь должно биться, правда? Стучать. Сокращаться. Наверное, он с чем-то его перепутал. Например, с желудком. Он никогда не был силен в анатомии.

Больно не было. Совсем. Когда Ведж задумывался, это казалось ему странным. Если руки обгорели до костей, если между ребрами просвечивает сердце (ну, или желудок, какая разница) — должно быть больно. Просто обязано. Так почему?.. Но думать об этом было скучно, и Ведж начал снова смотреть на огонь.

Три пары ног появилось в поле зрения. Две пары звериных и мохнатых, одна — не мохнатых, но тоже явно не человеческих. Ноги загораживали ему горящий «крестокрыл», и он поднял взгляд, чтобы посмотреть, кто ему помешал. 

Продолжение мохнатых ног было покрыто шерстью до самой головы. Острые зубы, мощные лапы и ни следа разума в животных глазах. Третьи ноги заканчивались деваронцем, кутающимся в красный плащ.

— Такой славный и такой мертвый, — покачал рогатой головой деваронец, разглядывая распростертое перед ним тело. Ведж мог бы поспорить насчет мертвого, но сейчас ему куда больше хотелось попросить деваронца сделать шаг в сторону и не мешать смотреть на огонь. Он попробовал — но легкие не работали, воздух не шел в горло, и он не издал ни звука. 

— Не люблю мертвые игрушки, — капризно сказал деваронец. — Хорошо, что для меня это не проблема.

Бело-синий вихрь слетел с его рук и окутал изломанное тело. Ведж с интересом смотрел, как пришла в движение его плоть, как встают на место кости, как вздрогнуло и забилось сердце (все-таки сердце), как стираются ожоги, сменяясь чистой кожей.

— Отнесите его в храм, — велел деваронец своим зверям. Веджа схватили за руки и за ноги, подняли в воздух, и над ним закачались верхушки деревьев.

*  
Очухавшись в каком-то странном месте, Ведж долго не мог понять, как там оказался. Его подбили, он падал и горел, каким образом он умудрился выжить и где, во имя Силы, его «крестокрыл»? 

Деваронец в красном балахоне, восседающий в жутко неудобном на вид каменном кресле, не слишком помогал разобраться. Он представился Великим Ситхом Картариуном и заявил, что воскресил его из мертвых. Ведж благоразумно решил с психами не спорить.

Картариун явно истосковался по компании кого-то более разумного, чем дикие иррукиины. Он таскал Веджа по храму и окрестностям, радостно делился секретами, показывал запасы оружия, но в основном вдохновенно вещал о ситхах и Великой Силе. Ведж усилием воли сдерживал рвущиеся с языка слова, которые он давно хотел сказать Люку: что вся эта ваша Сила на треть мастерство, на треть везение, а на оставшуюся треть ловкость рук и балаганные фокусы. Люку он не говорил, чтобы не обижать друга, а деваронцу не сказал, потому как зачем мешать врагу делиться с тобой своими планами? 

Когда стало ясно, что больше ничего интересного Картариун не скажет, а только по третьему разу будет толкать речи о силе и Силе, Ведж решил, что пора бы и честь знать, и сбежал при первой же возможности.

*  
Потом, когда Веджа спрашивали, как ему удалось пережить аварию без единой царапины, он только загадочно улыбался, предоставляя собеседникам возможность самим строить догадки, ничего не подтверждая и не опровергая.

На самом деле он сам не мог вспомнить, что же произошло тогда возле догорающего «крестокрыла». Он и правда умер, или ему приснился дурной сон? Деваронец действительно воскресил его с помощью Силы, или Ведж всего лишь надышался горелой изоляции?

Иногда он готов был поклясться, что все случилось взаправду, иногда — что ему померещилось. Банальные галлюцинации плюс слишком активное воображение. На его теле не осталось ни одного шрама, никаких доказательств, что он сидел, разглядывая собственное сердце, — но это могло считаться аргументом в пользу любого варианта.

В своих сомнениях признался он только Тайко, во время одной из бессонных ночей.

— На зомби ты не похож, — пожал плечами тот. — И сомневаюсь, что Сила на самом деле может воскрешать мертвых. Тебе просто крупно повезло, так иногда бывает. У нас в Академии ходили слухи о парне, на которого во время учений шагоход наступил — а он отряхнулся и дальше пошел. Тоже, кстати, кореллианин.

— Пьяный был, наверное, — проворчал Ведж, все еще не до конца убежденный, но слегка успокоенный.

Кореллианская удача, в конце концов, доказанный и проверенный факт. В отличие от Силы, в которую он никогда по-настоящему не верил.


End file.
